walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry St. John (Video Game)
Terry St. John is a character mentioned in "Starved for Help," of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season 1. He owns a dairy farm somewhere in or near Macon, Georgia. He is also Brenda St. John's husband, and Andrew and Danny St. John's father. (It is not specified how he died, but it is thought that he was killed by a walker that Andrew mentions was in the house. Causing them to board up back doors and windows.) Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Hardly anything is known about him before the outbreak except that he owned a dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia and that he had a wife, Brenda, and two sons, Andrew and Danny. While waiting at the dinner table for their food, Danny is reminiscing, and recalls times Terry would take them out fishing for large mouth bass, and they would occasionally catch a sturgeon, but never in the deep sea. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Terry St. John is mentioned briefly. He possibly died in the apocalypse at the hand of walkers or bandits. Inside of the house's entryway, a photo of Terry and Brenda is shown, and if selected, a different dialogue choice will be presented to the player during the confrontation with Brenda. Lee uses Terry's memory to attempt convincing Brenda that her actions are wrong and that she should release the survivor group and stop her sick ways. Relationships Brenda St. John Brenda and Terry supposedly had a positive relationship, as they produced two sons, and remained married for many years. They shared the family business on their dairy farm, and held several prize cows, to which they received many awards for. At some point before or after the apocalypse, he went missing, was killed, or eaten in a cannibalistic act. It is unknown if Brenda had a hand in his mysterious disappearance or death. Andrew St. John Andrew and Terry had a very positive relationship in his childhood years, and he would occasionally take him and Danny out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Andrew was considered the superior of his two sons, and was treated as the more useful and efficient by Terry. With Andrew's help, Terry won several ribbons and awards for their dairy farm, as well as their prize milk cows. It is unknown if Andrew had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Danny St. John Danny and Terry had a moderately positive relationship in Danny's childhood years, and Terry would occasionally take him and Andrew out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Danny was considered the inferior of his two sons, and was treated as such by his mother and brother as well. It is unknown if Danny had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Lee Everett Although Lee and Terry had never encountered one another in person, Lee held some respect for him due to the success of his dairy farm. Mac Mac and Terry had a presumably positive relationship, as Mac was employed as a farmhand for Terry's dairy farm. Mac was the one who modified the generator for the farm to power it's electric fence, but it is unknown if Terry was alive to witness this happen. Maybelle Maybelle was one of Terry's prized dairy cows, and Terry was sure to have taken extreme care while tending to her and caring for her. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *According to unused audio clips, Terry was devoured by a walker that managed to sneak up behind him in the farmhouse. ru:Терри Сент-Джон Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Unseen